


The Serpent's Smile

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05, Crying4help2



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Hate to Love, POTC - Freeform, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying4help2/pseuds/Crying4help2
Summary: A young Captain gets captured.  She would do anything in her power to keep her crew safe... Even if it means that she has to marry a certain Lord.
Relationships: Cutler Beckett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Wrecked at Sea

In the deep waters of a lightless, joyless ocean lies what remains of the Poisonous Serpent, a ship who had last been reported as stolen hundreds of years ago. She's obviously seen better days, but still in decent condition, although damage at the hands of the sea starts to appear more and more. She's no longer home to a crew, but various fish keep her company even if to them she's merely a safe harbor for their young. She has a lot to offer those willing to stick around. These new inhabitants aren't eager to share, neither with newcomers nor each other. The Poisonous Serpent is an unsettling sight from a distance, like a dead animal slowly rotting and eaten by maggots.

She's almost entirely on one side and the scattered belongings make for a pitiful sight of broken dreams. Various personal belongings, crates and chests may hold what could be her last secrets from before her demise. Their contents are still unknown and untouched. Various bones stick out of the sand here and there, fortunately they're not human, but likely the remains of a recent fallen prey. Years later, Young Madison Jones, who just turned 20, got thrown off a ship she was held captive on. She felt herself being lifted out of the waters. Madison, who’s a beautiful young woman, with short blue hair and ocean blue eyes, was unconsciously conscious.

“Is she still breathing?” Madison heard a distant voice ask. “Out of the way.” Madison slowly opened her eyes and saw people standing over her. “Hello?” A young woman said.

“Where am I?” Madison asked the woman. “You are aboard the Pearl. What is your name?” “Madison. Madison Jones.” Madison replied as she sat up. “Jones?” She could hear some whispers. “We found you drifting on a piece of wreckage. Do you remember what happened?” Elizabeth asked.

“No, I don’t. I’m sorry.” Elizabeth smiled and sat down next to her. “Well, give it some time, maybe it’ll come back. Come, let me give you some clean clothes.” Elizabeth smiled as they walked off the ship and on land. “Who are you and why are you being nice to me?” Madison asked. “My name is Elizabeth. And well, a friend of mine has been through what you are going through.. well kind of..and I want to help you.” She smiled as they walked into a little boutique on the island.

“Good afternoon. Misses. How can I help you?” The lady in the boutique asked. “I would like a dress for this young lady here.” Elizabeth smiled. “Elizabeth. I don’t have any money.” Madison said, in a quiet voice. “Don’t worry about it. You can repay me, later.” Elizabeth smiled as she pushed Madison a little towards the dressing room. After a while, Madison walked out in a white blouse, on top of it a corset and some black slacks. The woman gave Madison some boots and Madison walked out to show it to Elizabeth. “You look beautiful Madison.” The young woman shifted, feeling uneasy. “I am not really used to this.” Madison admitted. “You will get used to it. Just remember to breathe.” Elizabeth smiled as she paid the lady and they walked out, together with Madison. “How old are you?” Madison asked Elizabeth. “I am 21, what about you?”

“I’m 20.” Madison smiled. “Where are we going?” She did her best to keep up with the older girl. She was walking quite fast.

“To the Pearl. We have to move quickly. Here, grab this.” Elizabeth said as she threw Madison a fairly long, wide, barbed blade. Madison studied it closer. It seemed to be made of some sort of titanium, wrapped in fairly common, ivory goat leather. Because of it’s sharp edges this weapon is the champion's choice. Madison and Elizabeth picked up the pace and ran back to the ship. “Will, we’ve got company.” Elizabeth called towards the man at the wheel. They looked at the shore and saw some guards running towards them. “Who’s that?” The man asked. “Madison. We found her while you were at the shore.” Elizabeth replied. The ship left before the guards could reach them. 

Months later, Madison got dropped off at Tortuga, where she asked if she could get dropped off at. She saw a little monkey and decided to buy it. “I shall name you, Davy.” Madison smiled as the monkey made an excited noise. She was walking down the street and saw a beautiful ship. She walked towards the ship and looked up at it. “Hello. I see you have an interest in this ship. Would you like to buy it?” The man asked Madison. “Yes. I was looking for a ship. Madison paid for the ship and smiled as she stepped aboard. ‘Now a crew.’

“Are you looking for a crew?” Madison heard a female voice ask. “Yes. Are you willing to be my first mate?” Madison asked the woman. “Aye.” “What’s your name?” “Ava Preston, Captain..” “Jones.”


	2. Don't rain on the wedding.

After a while of searching, Madison and Ava found fifteen crew members. They were all standing on the deck of the ship and Madison walked up and down the line. "Right, starting with you. State your name." "Roxie Bristol."

"Hello, welcome aboard, Roxie. You, what is your name?" Madison asked the woman next to Roxie. "Zella Hartford, Miss." Madison smiled at Zella. "Welcome." Madison went down the line and stopped in front of a young girl. "State your name, lass." "Heather Earle, miss." "Tell me Heather, what is your age?" Madison asked the young girl. "I am 15 years old, miss." Heather smiled as she replied. "Welcome aboard." Madison continued going down the line and when she learned the names of the crew, Madison smiled. "Welcome. I hope we will have some great adventures together."

"Captain. What's the name of the ship?" Cordelia asked. "The Devil's Treasure. We go back ashore and find some weapons and you, Piper, you will look for delicious food." Madison ordered as she walked down the deck and into her quarters. There was some knocking on the door and Madison looked up. "Come in. Ava, Cordelia, come in. I was about to start on planning our route." "Where are we going?" Ava asked her Captain. "Port Royal. I have a friend's wedding to attend." Madison smiled as they started planning. By dusk, Madison walked on land and towards a pub. She went around the pub and stole some people's pouches of money. When she had enough stolen, she walked back to her ship, to see that her crew members had returned with guns and swords. "Miss, I have been given a letter. It's from a certain Elizabeth Swann." Heather announced as she walked up towards Madison.

'Dear Madison, I hope that everything is okay with you. I was hoping that you were still going to the wedding, which is in five days, of me and Will. I would be so happy if you would come. I hope i will see you soon. Sincerely, Elizabeth Swann.' "Do you want to write a reply?" "Yes, send her a letter back that we will be in Port Royal four days from now." Madison told Heather and she went off and returned the message. Once Heather was back on the ship, the ship started its journey to Port Royal. "Captain, I am sorry to doubt you, but Port Royal is known to have a thing against pirates." Rosalie stated. "Well, they don't know about us pirates. Yet." Madison smirked as she walked back into her quarters. After a while, Ava followed Madison and stood by the door. "I am sorry to ask you. But, are you Davy Jones' daughter?" "Yes. My father met my mother on the shore of Tortuga, before he left with the Black Pearl. I often got letters from him when I was growing up. The last letter I got was 2 years ago." Madison explained to Ava. "Well, i heard that he is the captain of the Flying Dutchman." Madison nodded and smiled at Ava. "Well enough about my father. How is the journey going?" "It is going well." Madison smiled at Ava. "That is good to hear." Ava left and Madison kicked her feet on the desk. A few days later, The Devil's Treasure dropped its anchor not far from the coast of Port Royal.

"Ahoy, me Hearties. As you may have noticed, we're at the coast of Port Royal." Madison started and saw that Cherry and Carmen were talking to each other. "Avast ye. Ava, Roxie, Zella, Hallie and I are going to the shore Roxie, Zella and Hallie, you will blend in. Ava and I will attend Elizabeth's wedding, while the rest of you stay aboard the Treasure. If something isn't right, you will send Heather. Savvy?" "Aye Aye." The crew yelled as Ava, Roxie, Zella, Hallie and Madison got off the boat and walked on the land. 

"How are we going to find Elizabeth?" Ava asked as they walked down the streets of Port Royal. "We will worry about that later, we first need dresses to blend in." Madison and Ava walked into a boutique and smiled at the lady. "How can i help you?" The lady asked. "We are looking for dresses. We are attending a friend's wedding." Madison explained. The lady measured their sizes, gave Madison a Blue dress and Ava a yellow one. "Thank you so much." Madison smiled as she paid for the dresses and they walked out of the boutique. "Now, let's find miss Swann." Madison said. They walked around and Madison smiled, when she saw the familiarity of her best friend. 

They walked up to Elizabeth and Madison ticked on her shoulder. "Madison? You came? I am so thrilled that you are here." Elizabeth smiled as she hugged Madison. "Who's this?" Elizabeth asked as she turned towards Ava. "I am Ava Preston, Miss Swann." Ava smiled. "Please, call me Elizabeth. Take a walk with me." Elizabeth smiled as they started walking. "What have you been up to?" "I bought my own ship." Madison smiled. "Of course you have. What's it called?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "The Devil's Treasure." Madison smirked.


	3. Captured.

"Oh, cool name. Who's this little fellow?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed the monkey. "Oh, this is Davy. But he has to go back to the ship." Madison ordered the monkey and it ran away. "So are you nervous for the wedding?" Madison asked. "For some reason, not really. It's Will, and he is my best friend." Elizabeth explained as they stood on top of Fort Charles.

"Where is your ship?" Elizabeth asked. "Behind that rock over there." Madison said as she pointed towards the furthest rock. They continued their walk and later that day, Madison and Ava went to sleep on the ship. It was early in the morning, when Ava and Madison, dressed in their dresses, were walking back on the shore. "Captain, look." Ava spoke as she pointed towards the sea. "We have to warn Elizabeth." Madison replied as they started to run. They found Elizabeth sitting on the ground at her wedding venue. "Elizabeth. I am sorry to say this but there are red coats on their way here. You have to come with us on our ship." "What about Will? I am not leaving without him." Elizabeth stated. "Ava, go and get Will. If he questions you, tell him that you are a friend of Elizabeth. Make sure these people don't get you." Madison ordered. "Aye." Ava said. Madison and Elizabeth ran to the Treasure and they got there just at the same time as Ava and Will arrived at the ship. "Elizabeth. Madison?" Will said as he pulled Elizabeth in for a hug.

"Where are we going, Captain?" Cordelia asked. "Isla de Pelegostos." "Captain? Madison, you are a pirate?" Will asked the girl. "Aye." Madison smiled. "Oh and welcome aboard the Devil's Treasure." Madison smiled as she walked to her quarters and took off the dress and got dressed in some black slacks and jacket with a corset built in. Madison wrapped her holster around her waist and took her sword and placed it in its place in the belt. She pulled on her boots and smiled at Davy. "Come here." She said to the monkey and it came to sit on her shoulder. When she was dressed in her normal clothes again, she walked back out and smiled towards Will and Elizabeth. "I am so sorry to have crashed your wedding like that. But I had a gut feeling that something might have happened if i didn't warn you." Madison admitted. "It's no problem. I am happy to spend time with my best friends." "By the way. Lizzie, here's the money i owe you from last year." "Keep it." Elizabeth smiled. "Captain, we have a problem." Ava said as they walked to the side of the ship to see a ship following them. "Wait, that's the Endeavour." Elizabeth said.

"What are we going to do on Cannibal Island? Getting ourselves eaten alive? I am sorry, but I would rather go to Tortuga." Carmen explained and Madison pulled her gun. "How dare you doubt your captain." Madison yelled as she pulled the trigger and shot Carmen in the chest. The crew looked at Madison as she stormed to her cabin and sat down on her chair. "What are you waiting for? Get back to work." Ava yelled as she, Elizabeth and Will went after Madison. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes. I am sorry." Madison smiled. "What is the plan?" Will asked. "Well, we'll set foot on the island. Hide for the marine, and when we lose them we go back to the ship and sail away towards Tortuga." "And if that doesn't work?" "We'll put up a fight." Madison added. "You two know how to handle a sword?" "Of course, I do. I make swords." Will smiled. "Can you teach me?" Elizabeth asked Madison. "Of course. Grab a sword." Madison smiled as she walked on the deck. "Sword fighting is just like dancing. The only difference, you are holding a sword and not the other person. Strike me." Madison explained as Elizabeth and Madison started to sword fight. "One thing, though." Madison said as Elizabeth smiled at Will. "Don't get distracted." Madison said as she struck Elizabeth.

"I have to say, you are pretty good for not knowing how to use a sword. But if you would like a gun, it is also fine." "Yeah, maybe give me a gun instead." Elizabeth smiled as Ava handed her a spare gun. Day turned into night, and the following day the Treasure arrived at Cannibal Island. "Right. Here's the plan. Will and Ava will take Heather, while the rest hides as well. When the marines are on the island and they are looking for us and they are away from the ship, we run back to the Treasure. Savvy?" "Aye, aye." "Lizzie, you are coming with me." "What do we do if one of us gets caught?" Rosia asked. "Just sail away. Stick to the Code." Madison said. Davy jumped up Madison's shoulder and played with her hair.

Once they dropped the anchor, the crew got off the ship and ran towards some hiding places. "Madison. You have a tattoo. I didn't know that." "Yeah, it's the same as my father." "Who is your father? You never told me about him." Elizabeth asked as they were hiding behind a bush. "Do you hear someone screaming?" Madison asked. Madison and Elizabeth looked at the shore and saw a pirate running towards the Treasure. "Jack?" The pirate in question noticed them and ran towards them. "Elizabeth. How have you been? How was the wedding?" "Shut it. We are hiding from them." Madison hissed. "And who are you?" Jack smirked. "Nobody." Madison said as she looked over the bush. "Let's go." Madison said as they started to run towards the ship. The rest of the crew climbed on board and they sailed away. "Jack. How are you?" Will asked as he smiled towards him. "Wait, Where is Heather?" Ava asked as they looked at the land to see Heather in the hands of a man in a brown coat. 

"We have to save Heather." Madison said as she climbed off the ship. "What are you going to do?" "Take Heather's place. As long as I am gone, I will leave Ava in charge. Ava, take care of the ship." Madison smiled as she jumped into the water and walked towards Heather. "Let her go and take me instead." Madison said. "You are crazy." A man with a white wig said. "Captain, no. Let them take me. You have the ship to take care off." "Heather, You are safe on the ship. Let. Her. Go." Madison hissed. "Davy, take care of my ship." Madison whispered to her monkey as it jumped on Heather's shoulder. The man let go of Heather and she ran towards the Treasure.


	4. Aboard the Endeavour.

“That was very brave of you. Tie her up.” The man informed. Once Madison was tied up, they walked towards the Endeavour. Madison looked at her crew on her ship and winked towards Elizabeth. “We are going to save her, aren’t we?” Elizabeth asked Ava. “Of course, we are. We just have to wait for a particular man to show up on his ship. We only have to go to Tortuga. '' Ava replied as they sailed away. Elizabeth, Will and Jack looked at each other before looking back at the Endeavour that was now sailing away. Aboard the Endeavour, Madison was thrown into a cell beneath the deck. Madison sat down on the floor and started to play with her hair. She used to do that when she was scared, but her father always tied her hair in a braid. ‘I hope that you aren’t dead, father.’ Madison thought as she continued to play with her hair. Aboard the Treasure, Elizabeth noticed that Heather was crying and sat down next to her. “What is wrong, Heather?” “I am scared. For Madison.” Elizabeth smiled at Heather and wrapped her arm around her. “We are going to save her. Plus, she is a very strong woman, she will survive whatever they have in store for her.” Elizabeth smiled. “Thank you Miss Swann. I feel a bit better.”

“Ava, If you don’t mind me asking. Who is the man that we have to wait for to show up?” Elizabeth asked. “Davy Jones.” Ava replied. “The captain of The Poisonous Serpent? I thought he died with the wreckage.” Will admitted. “Oh, no. You see, he is now captain of The Flying Dutchman and Madison’s father.” Ava smiled as she walked into the captain’s quarters. Madison fell asleep, when she woke up, she had no idea what time or day it was. It seemed like weeks that she had been aboard the Endeavour. “Get up. The lord wants to see you.” Mercer stated as he opened the cell door.

Madison stood up and followed the man towards the lord’s cabin on the ship. “Sir, the prisoner as requested.” “Those won’t be necessary.” The man said as a guard took off the handcuffs. The guards left the cabin and the man smiled towards Madison. “You seem a little young to be a captain of a pirate ship. What’s your age?” He asked. “That’s none of your business. It is rude to ask a lady her age.” “Towards a lady, yes. But you are hardly a lady. You are a pirate. So once again, what is your age?” “I am 20, sir.” Madison replied. “What’s your name?” “Madison.” She replied. Madison could see that he was waiting for a last name and said the first name that came to her mind. “Klark.” “Well, Miss Klark, I’m Cutler Beckett.” The man replied. Madison smiled. “Why do you want to talk to me? If you don’t mind me asking, Lord Beckett.” Madison asked as she kept standing in one place. “Help me find Norrington. There is a warrant for him.” “You want me to find a man, so you can hang him?” Madison questioned.

“Yes. Oh, one more thing. Me and my men are coming with you, so don’t think about doing something stupid.” Beckett explained. “Where are you planning on starting to look for him?” “Where does one pirate go?” Beckett asked Madison. “Tortuga.” Madison thought back to where her crew was heading and smiled to herself. “What are you smiling at?” Beckett asked. “Nothing, sir. When are we leaving?” Madison asked. “Today.” Beckett informed her. “You haven’t actually told me what is in it for me.” Madison said. “What would you like?” “To go back to my ship. That’s all i want. My crew needs me.” Madison smiled. “Well, you have Jack, Will and Elizabeth on your ship, give them to me as well and you can go back to your crew.” Beckett replied. “I can’t do that. They are my friends. You don’t expect me to snitch on my friends.” “Well, then you can’t go back. Mercer, put her back in her cell.” Beckett smiled as he walked towards his cabin. 

Elizabeth, Jack and Will were sitting in the captain’s chamber and were planning on how to get the Flying dutchman to show up. “Ava, there is some noise, below the deck.” Piper said as she walked in with some rum, giving it to Jack. Ava, Elizabeth and Will went down to check what was going on. “Hello? Who’s there?” Ava shouted as she grabbed hold of her gun. “Someone that is close to the captain is in danger.” A male voice said. “Who are you?” Ava asked. “Bootstrap Bill.” The man replied. “Father?” Will asked as he walked towards the man. “William? You have become a pirate after all.” “What do you mean, by someone close to the captain?” Elizabeth asked. “Is this about Madison?” Will added. “Yes, the captain’s daughter. He never stopped looking for her, when he became the captain of the Dutchman.”


	5. A visit in the cell.

"She has been captured by the Endeavour. What do we need to do, for the captain to show up?" Ava asked Bill. "Simple. Throw something of hers, that is like a locket or something, in the water and the Dutchman will find its way towards her, using the thing as a compass. Once you have thrown it in the water, the Flying Dutchman appears at Dawn. He and his crew will become human again." "Do you know what is going to happen to her?" Elizabeth asked. "No, i am sorry. But just throw something of hers in the water." Bill said again. "Okay, thank you, father." Will said. "Be careful, son." Bill smiled and vanished. "Well, that was simple." Ava said as they walked back to the deck. "When are we planning on arriving in Tortuga?" Elizabeth. "In the morning. We will throw the locket in the water right away." Ava smiles as she walks into Madison's chambers and grabs a locket of Madison.

Madison was starting to get hungry and she could feel her wrists being cut open by the cuffs. As if on cue, a guard came to open her cell. "Get up. You are requested to have a meal with the lord. Put these on." The guard said as he opened her cuffs and gave her a beautiful blue and gold dress. Madison said as she started to get undressed. Once she had the dress on and her hair tight in a braid, she was escorted to the lord's chambers. "For a pirate, you are very pretty." Beckett smiled as Madison walked in. She rolled her eyes and added "For a pirate you're even uglier than usual." Madison smiled.

"This way Mrs, Klark or should I say Mrs Jones." Madison looked shocked and slightly cursed to herself. "You lied to me about your name. It makes me wonder what else you've lied about." Beckett said as he took a sip from his drink. "I only lied to save my crew. You need to let me go." Madison said. "I can't do that, dear. Tell me. How's dad?" Beckett asked with a smirk on his face. Which he tried to hide behind his glass. And failed.

"I don't know. Haven't heard from him in a while." Madison clicked her tongue. Beckett ignored her. "I have decided to make you a deal." Madison looked up at that. It sounded too good to be true. "If you decide to accept, your crew is safe. If you don't.." He trailed off. Madison narrowed her eyes as she leant closer. "What's the catch?" His eyes snapped down to her cleavage, which she was unknowingly revealing in this position. Without moving his eyes he added "Marry me and your crew is safe."

"What?!" Madison spluttered, now realising where his eyes had traveled to. She shot up straight, pulling the fabric up. "I'd rather die than marry a coward like you." She added hotly. His eyes met hers. "You know that your father is looking for you, so dying will send his Kraken after the Endeavour." She shot him a cold look. Glaring him down."You say that like it is a bad thing. You won't let me go so that is something you have to deal with." Madison smiled feeling quite satisfied with herself, as she took a sip of her drink, leaning back into her chair.

Ava walked on the deck and held a locket in front of Elizabeth's face. "She told me that this locket used to belong to her mother. She kept it ever since." Ava smiled. "What are you waiting for?" Will asked. Ava threw the locket in the water and looked at the end of the ship. "It's the Endeavour." Ava spoke as she started to smile. Madison was still sitting in Beckett's chambers and she started to think. What if her father isn't looking for her? She wants her crew to be safe. Beckett was sitting at his desk and Madison couldn't help but think that he wasn't as bad looking as she thought. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we have your father's heart."

"What?", "Mercer, take her back to her cell." Beckett ordered. Mercer threw Madison back in her cell and she started to tear up a little. "Where are you, father?" Madison mumbled to herself. "He won't be long." A male voice replied out of thin air. "Hold on, who are you?" Madison asked, surprised. "I am Bootstrap Bill, a crewmember of your father. After all these years, he never stopped looking for you. I informed your crew. They threw a locket of yours in the water. It shouldn't be long before your father is reunited with his daughter. And the curse will be lifted." 

"But Beckett has his heart. And now he has to listen to what he has to say, ''Human or cursed." Madison said. "But you will have your father back. That is all that mattered." Bill smiled. "I will see you tomorrow." Bill smiled as he vanished.


	6. Dear John, fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains attempted assault. If that is not something you would like to read or you are triggered by it, than maybe this is not your story. If you do stick around, I appreciated. Enjoy!

When dawn broke, Mercer stood at Madison’s cell again. “Wake up. The lord has requested your presence.” Mercer said. It took Madison a full second to realise where she was. He opened the door to her cell. She walked out and followed Mercer. She was still in the same dress as she had been the day previous. They made it three steps, before he had her pressed against the wall. “Wha-” The air was knocked out of her as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Not missing a beat, she raised her knee to his groin. He doubled over. She turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Keeping him in a vice grip.

“What do you think you are doing!” An angry voice appeared out of nowhere. Beckett’s face entered her vision. “Oh, morning.” Madison said, breathlessly. A sarcastic smile appeared on her face. “What on earth is going on here?”

“Well, we were about to see you. But John over here-”, “It’s Ian-”, “John, decided to make a little detour.” She clicked her tongue, it seemed to be a bad habit she had picked up over the years. “And well- let’s just say it didn’t work out how John wanted it to.” She slowly released her hold on him and innocently put her hands behind her back.

“So...yeah..he tripped and I tried to help him up.” She shrugged. Beckett did not seem fazed, “Mercer, you try anything on my wife again and I”ll make you walk the plank.”

“Excuse you!” Madison gritted out, “I’m not your wife.” Beckett smiled, as if there was some part of the joke that Madison had missed out on. “Yet,” he shot back as he grabbed Ian by the neck and pushed him to walk in front of them. He lightly put his hand on her back and nudged her to walk with him. “Yet?” Madison whispered, rolling her eyes. Just a few moments later, they were in his office.

“I still owe you a goodmorning though. Did you sleep well, Madison?” Beckett asked. “Oh, I slept great. What about you, sir?” Madison asked as she looked at the man that was sitting at his desk. He wasn’t wearing his wig, so Madison could see his natural brown hair. “Sir, you need to see this.” A guard said. Madison followed him out and smiled when she saw the Flying Dutchman. The crew of the Dutchman stood on the deck and the captain walked towards Beckett.

“You have something that belongs to me.” Davy hissed. “Yes, well you can have it. But you have to listen to everything I have to say, because I own your heart.” Beckett said. “Bring me the girl.” Beckett ordered and Mercer forced Madison to walk with him towards Beckett. Mercer still had his hands on her. “Knock it off, John.” She spat out, shaking his hand off of her shoulder.. “It’s Ian.” He replied curtly.

“My darling daughter.” Davy smiled as he wrapped his arms around Madison. “Hello father.” Madison said as she accepted the hug. When Madison pulled away, she smiled as she saw his eyes.

“You need to shave.” Madison smiled as she looked at her father's beard. Davy and Madison stood by the side of the ship and looked out over the sea. "What is bothering you, my darling?" Davy asked his daughter. "It's just that, I want my ship and crew back or at least safe. But I'd have to marry Beckett for that. And it is not that I don't want to, he is quite good looking but I don't know." Davy looked at Madison and smiled. “What?” His gaze snapped towards Madison.

“He’ll hurt them if I don’t.” Madison said in a hushed voice, afraid that Beckett or John might overhear. She didn’t want them to know she suffered. “I’ll kill him.” Her father's gaze went towards said men. “I’ll help.” She added, cheekily.

“Beckett.” Her dad called, venom filling his voice. “What is this offer Madison is talking about?” Said man who came closer. Not appearing bothered, he tilted his head to the side as he answered. “This deal, oh, did she mention something about us marrying?” The nerve. “I thought you wanted it to be a surprise, darling.” His gaze fell on Madison.

“You git!” She had to hold herself back, nearly stomping her foot on the floor. Like a toddler who had a tantrum. yeah you know what they say, old habits die hard. “You have no right!”

“I have every right. What is your daddy going to do about it?” He challenged, knowing he held the very thing she loved the most hostage. “Hmm, that’s about right.” He added when nobody said anything. “I am the one in control here. Not you.” Beckett locked eyes with Davy.

Davy wrapped an arm around his daughter, almost protectively. “Get it.” Beckett ordered Mercer. Madison narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare.”

“Or what.” Beckett challenged, “He’ll hurt me?” He had the audacity to laugh. “You may have his heart - “Madison began, nearly spatting the sentences. “But you’ll never have mine.” Beckett’s smirk faltered a bit. Madison smirked knowing she’d hurt him just about right.


	7. She's such a tease.

Mercer came back with a little chest, which he gave to Beckett. “Take her back to her cell.” Beckett replied coldly, not even glancing her way. “She needs to learn where her place is.” Mercer advanced. “John, I thought we were starting to be friends.” Madison tried, clutching at her father who tried to protect her. They both knew that in reality he couldn’t.

Mercer pried her away. “It’s Ian.” She thought he sounded a bit miffed so she added, “It’s a shame, John would’ve suited you better.” She jabbed, earning a push from John. She fell down the small staircase. “Well then, Mary, if you’d be so kind to follow me.” She shook her head. If somebody asked her later, she would’ve never admitted that she had actually smiled at that. Just a tiny bit. “Sure, John.” Madison said as he closed the cell door and walked away. I really could use some company. Madison thought.

"I honestly didn’t think that I would ever think that my darling daughter would become a pirate." Davy spoke as he walked towards his daughter’s cell. “Well, what can i say. I have always looked up to you. But, what are you doing here, father?” Madison asked as she came to stand near the bars. “I’d figure that you could use someone to talk to.” Davy said as he grabbed a barrel and sat down in front of Madison. “You look so much like your mother. Plus, we arrived at Tortuga. Beckett asked me to go to shore and I ran into a crew member of yours. Said to give you your monkey back.” Davy smiled as the monkey sat on his shoulder.

The monkey let out an excited noise and jumped onto Madison’s shoulder. “I do think that Davy suits him.” Davy smiled as he went to pet the monkey. “I think you better take him with you again, before they find out.” Madison said as she heard some footsteps. “I’d better leave. I will try and come back later.” Davy smiled as he kissed her hand and walked back up.

Madison went to sit back further away from the bars and she heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. “ Ah, John. Here to keep me company?” Madison teased. “No, Mary. Beckett wants to talk to you. Although he hopes that you have learned where your place is. ” Mercer smirked as he opened her cell door. “Before you go up, you have to change into something else, since you have been wearing that dress, since yesterday.” He added as he threw a fresh dress her way. Mercer stood in front of her cell door and smirked at Madison, who started to feel very uncomfortable.

“Could you turn around, John?” Madison asked. “I could, but i don’t have to obey you.” Mercer replied. At that, Madison turned around herself and took off the dress and replaced it with the other one. This dress was slightly more revealing at the top then she would have wanted. When she was ready, Madison walked out, her shoulder lightly bumping against Mercer’s arm.

They walked towards Beckett’s chambers and Madison stood by the door with her hands behind her back. “You wanted to see me?” Madison sighed as he stood up and walked towards her. “Yes. First of all, did you learn your place? After all, you are just a mere pirate.” Beckett smirked. Oh the things Madison would do to wipe that smug smile off his face. “Yes. I have learned my place.” Madison sassed. “Second thing. Do you know James Norrington?” Beckett asked as he walked towards a small table with some liquor on it. “I have heard about him. He was set to marry Elizabeth, but she chose Will.” Madison replied.

“I need you to find him. There have been some accusations towards him.” Beckett informed. “Come and sit with me.” he added as he sat down at the table. Madison hesitated, before agreeing and sat down opposite Beckett. “You will go on land in Tortuga and search every bar for Norrington. Once you have found him, you bring him back to me, since i need to have a little chat with him.” Beckett said. Madison narrowed her eyes and leant closer. “What’s in it for me?” Beckett laughed a little at that. “Nothing.” He replied. “You want me to look for a man, that I don't even know what he looks like for nothing.” Madison recalled.

Beckett let his eyes fall on her cleavage again and slightly licked his lips. “That’s right.” “Why don’t you send John to find him?” “Because, you have a better chance at convincing him, since you have more potential than Mercer.” Beckett smirked as Madison sat up straight and tucked the top of her dress closer to her neck. “Fine. But I need my weapons.” Madison said.


	8. While in Tortuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains attempted assault. If that is you are triggered by or don't want to read that, this might not be the story for you. If you decide to stick around, i really appreciate it. Enjoy!

“You want.. Your weapons?” Beckett hesitated. “Yes.” Madison said as she stood up. “My gun.” She added as she walked towards Beckett. “And my blade.” She smiled as she stood next to him. “Fine. But only on one condition. Don’t try to run. I will have my men on the lookout. So don’t think about doing anything stupid.” “What would you do if i tried anything?” Madison teased as she leaned forward, clearly teasing the man.

“Well, I will punish you.” Beckett teased back. “I would love to see you try.” Madison challenged. “Don’t push me over the edge. You don’t want to see me angry.” Beckett warned. “Maybe, I do.” Madison smirked as she walked out of his cabin. The ship had arrived at Tortuga and Madison was given her weapons as requested. Madison sighed in relief for being on land again and she looked around to see the guards all over the town. Madison walked into the first bar she knew and looked around. “What can i get you, lass?” The woman at the bar asked as Madison stood by the bar. “Nothing. I just need to find someone. Maybe you could help me.” “Who are you looking for?” “James Norrington.” Madison said. “Well, he is in the far back of the bar.” The woman smiled as Madison walked away.

It didn't take long before she found the man in question. "Are you James Norrigton?" Madison asked the man. "Yes. Who's asking?" "Me. I am here with the Endeavour. Lord Beckett wants to speak to you." Madison said. James looked up at Madison and smirked. "I don't believe you. You are far too sexy to work for Beckett" Norrington said. Madison noticed that he was too drunk to talk in any sense. "Well, I am telling the truth." Madison said. James stood up and reached for his gun. Madison pulled out her gun and aimed it at Norrington's head. "I wouldn't do that if i were you. You see, his men are all on the lookout. One misstep and you are captured. So be a good boy and come with me." Madison threatened.

"You are a feisty one, I like that.” Norrington said as he let his eyes roam over her body. “Look, you really should come with me. Beckett had some things to discuss with you, when you sobered up.” Madison explained. James stood beside Madison and wrapped his arm around her waist. “What do you think you are doing? You have to let me go and come with me to The Endeavour. It is really important.” Madison tried again, without any luck.

“I don't care about what Beckett wants. Now, be a good girl, get on your knees and suck my cock." James smiled as he started to push Madison on her knees. “Let me go.” Madison screamed as she tried to pull away from the drunk man. “Get your filthy hands off my daughter.” Davy threatened as he pointed a gun at James. “Oh, is daddy here to rescue you?” Norrington said. “How do you know that he is my father?” Madison asked. “Sparrow. He was here earlier.” One of the guards walked up to them and placed handcuffs on his wrists and they walked back to the ship.

Madison stayed behind for a little, before her father turned to look at her. “Are you okay, my dear?” Davy asked as he walked towards Madison again. “Honestly.. No, I am not okay.” Madison said as she felt tears running down her cheeks. Davy wrapped a protective arm around Madison and they walked towards the ship together. When Madison set foot on the deck, she was being called into Beckett’s cabin. Madison hesitated a little, but decided to ignore it. Davy looked at Madison and saw that she was not herself anymore after what happened with James. Madison left and walked towards her cell. The guard opened her cell door and Madison sat into the corner of the cell, her knees close to her body as she started to cry.

Meanwhile on the deck, Davy stood by the railing as Beckett walked towards him. “Where is Madison?” He asked sternly. “She is in her cell. You shouldn’t have let her get Norrington.” Davy hissed. Beckett looked at Davy and stepped closer. “You should have sent your spy over there. You are lucky that I went after her, otherwise, worse things could have happened to her.” “You shouldn’t tell me what i should and shouldn’t do. Remember that I have you in my power.” Beckett replied. “Mr. Mercer. Get Madison and Norrington.” Beckett ordered as he looked Davy in the eyes.

Madison had started to play with her hair, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Beckett requested you.” Mercer informed as he opened her cell. When Madison didn’t move, he stepped in and grabbed her arm. Mercer, who started to get angry, pushed her against the wall and slapped her across the face. “Do what you are being told.” He spat. Madison stood against the wall, not being able to move or scream. She was completely frozen. Mercer pushed her out of her cell and Madison started to walk, too scared to turn around.


	9. Back to Port Royal

Madison stood by the door of Beckett's cabin. Beckett looked up from his desk. "You-" Madison hesitated for a moment. "You wanted to see me, sir." Madison finished. "Yes. Is everything alright?" Beckett asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "Yes. Everything is alright." Madison lied. She didn't know that Beckett asked Norrington to his cabin as well, only to freeze in her place when he stood beside her. He did seem a little sobered up. "A guard told me about something that had happened in the bar, you found James at."

Beckett started as he noticed that Madison seemed a little scared. "Care to explain to me, what happened precisely, Madison?" Beckett asked. Madison looked at Beckett and then at Norrington. "When I found him, he sort of refused to come with me. He tried to pull his gun at me, but I threatened that there were guards everywhere." Madison fought back the tears. "He said that he didn't care about what you thought and that i-" "That you what?" Beckett asked. "That i should be a good girl, get on my knees and suck him off." Madison said as she broke down and walked out the room. Madison sat on the farest end of the ship and had her head in her hands as she was crying.

Madison could hear Beckett yell at Norrington and looked around the ship. Madison started to play with her hair again and jumped a little when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. "Relax, darling. It is just me." Davy said as Madison turned around. "Let me help you with your hair, darling." Davy smiled as he started to braid her hair, like he used to do when she was younger or when she was scared. 

Mercer walked out the cabin, followed by Norrington and Madison was too scared to look at Norrington.

After a moment of staring at Norrington, Madison plucked up the courage to get up and walked towards Norrington. Madison stood in front of him. "Madison, i am sor-" Madison raised her hand and slapped James in the face. "Fair enough. I deserve it." James said as he walked down. Madison walked into Beckett's cabin and innocently smiled at him. "What's wrong, Madison?" Beckett asked. Madison slowly walked up to Beckett, who was now standing at his desk. Madison smiled as she got closer and slowly raised her hand. Before her hand could slap his face, Beckett held her hand. "Don't you think that is a stupid idea? Hitting your fiancé in the face?" Beckett challenged. Madison glared at Beckett, not spilling a single word. "I am this close to losing it. You don't want to see what happens if i do." Madison barked. "Maybe i do want to see that. It could be amusing." Beckett smirked. "As you fucking wish." Madison said as she stormed out the cabin.

Davy saw his daughter in rage and went after her. "Madison. Stop it. I know you are angry, but there is no need to set fire to the ship." Davy said as he held Madison's hands. "I am sick and tired of that ego-centric bastard trying to fucking humiliate me, like I am nothing than a fucking pirate to him." Madison growled towards her father. "Darling. Whatever it is, we can fix it. There is no need to be angry towards me." Davy assured. "Also, you are a pirate. You were born a pirate." Davy added. "He has to treat me with respect." "If i have to treat you with respect. You have to treat me with respect as well." Beckett said as he descended down the stairs. Madison glared at Beckett. "After all, respect is something you have to earn. And I don't see any respect towards me from you." Beckett added.

"I have no respect towards anyone that treats me like I am a pig." Madison spat as she stood in front of Beckett. She looked in his eyes, seeing some kind of hurt in them. "You are a coward." Madison said. "You have your men doing anything that you order, and all you do is sit behind that desk of yours. You don't do anything. And for what? Because you are scared?" Madison hissed towards Beckett, who stared at her in the eyes. "Be prepared. We are about to set foot in Port Royal." Beckett spoke as he left.

"Was that really necessary?" Davy asked. "Yes. He deserved it. He has every right to know what I think about him. He is a coward and that is everything that I will ever think he will be." Madison said as she walked back on deck and stood face to face with Mercer. "You have upset the lord. What did you do, girl?" Mercer asked. "I just told him the truth about how I think about him." Madison replied. "Stupid girl." Mercer said as he started to raise his hand. Madison grabbed her gun and pointed it at him.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you, because i am not afraid to use my gun." Madison threatened. "What is going on here?" Beckett asked. "Just having a chat, sir. Nothing to be worried about." Mercer said as he looked at Beckett. "Nothing to worry about? Then explain to me, why Madison has her gun pointed at you?" "That's none of your business." Madison said. "None of my business? Explain yourself." Beckett warned. "He was about to hit her." Davy explained. "I've seen everything. You can't blame her for trying to defend herself, now can you?" Madison looked at Davy, who gave her a wink. "Right, we will talk about this later. As for now, we are about to go to my house." Beckett informed.

The Endeavour dropped its anchor at the coast of Port Royal. Every guard got off the ship, standing on the dock, waiting for instructions from Beckett. Beckett instructed for them to clear the ship and then get some rest. Madison stood beside her father. "Madison." Beckett said. She walked towards him. "We're leaving." He added as he opened the carriage door, for Madison to get in. The carriage started to drive after Beckett got in. It didn't take long for them to arrive and Madison looked out the window to see a beautiful house on top of a hill. "Welcome home."


End file.
